the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator Genisys
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator Genisys is the fifth upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Terminator crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator Salvation. Plot Human Resistance leader John Connor launches a final offensive against Skynet, an artificial general intelligence system in 2029. Before the Resistance can triumph, Skynet activates a time machine and sends a T-800 (Model 101) Terminator back to May 12, 1984, to kill John's mother Sarah. John's right-hand man, Kyle Reese, volunteers to travel back in time to protect her. As Kyle floats in the machine's magnetic field, he sees John being attacked by another Resistance soldier and has visions from his childhood about Sarah Connor. When it arrives in Los Angeles 1984, Skynet's T-800 is disabled by Sarah and "Pops", a reprogrammed T-800 sent to protect Sarah when she was nine years old. Kyle arrives shortly afterwards, and is intercepted by a T-1000. Sarah and Pops join Kyle and destroy the T-1000 with acid; she and Pops reveal that they have constructed a makeshift time machine similar to Skynet's, and Sarah plans to travel to 1997 (the year Skynet becomes self-aware). Realizing that the timeline has been altered, Kyle is convinced that the future has changed because of the warning he received in his childhood vision and persuades Sarah to travel to 2017 to stop Skynet. In 2017, Kyle and Sarah materialize in the middle of a busy San Francisco highway and are apprehended by city police. While they are treated for injuries, Sarah and Kyle learn that Skynet is called "Genisys" (a soon-to-be-unveiled global operating system which is embraced by the public). John suddenly appears and rescues Sarah and Kyle; Pops arrives and unexpectedly shoots John, revealing that John is an advanced T-3000 Terminator. While Kyle was traveling back in time a T-5000, the physical embodiment of Skynet disguised as a member of the Resistance, attacked John and transformed him into a nanocyte infiltrator. John, tasked with ensuring Cyberdyne Systems' survival, traveled back in time to assist them with the development of Genisys and hence securing Skynet and its machines' rise. A day before Skynet's worldwide attack, Sarah, Kyle and Pops escape to a safe house and make final preparations to destroy Cyberdyne's Genisys mainframe. They head toward Cyberdyne's headquarters with the T-3000 in close pursuit. During an airborne chase, Pops dive-bombs into the T-3000's helicopter and causes it to crash. The T-3000 survives the crash and enters the Cyberdyne complex, where it advances the countdown from 13 hours to 15 minutes. Kyle, Sarah and Pops plant bombs at key points in the facility while holding off the T-3000. In a final battle, Pops traps the T-3000 in the magnetic field of a prototypical time machine. Both are destroyed, but just before the explosion the remains of Pops are flung out of the apparatus into a nearby experimental vat of mimetic polyalloy. Kyle and Sarah reach a bunker beneath the facility and the explosion sets off the bombs, preventing Genisys from coming online. Pops appears, upgraded with mimetic polyalloy components similar to that of the T-1000, and helps them escape from the debris. The trio travels to Kyle's childhood home, where Kyle tells his younger self about Genisys and instructs him to repeat the warning to himself, securing the trio's arrival from 1984. Sarah and Kyle finally kiss and they along with Pops drive off into the countryside. A mid-credits scene reveals that the system core of Genisys, located in a protected subterranean chamber, has survived the explosion. And Bradey O'Diesel finds some schematics for Terminator units as she then grins evilly upon getting an idea. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Danny Phantom, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Lazlo, Raj, Clam, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Harold the Helicopter, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Daring Do, Dusty Crophopper Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino Skids & Mudflap, the Wreckers (Leadfoot, Topsin, and Roadbuster), Arcee, Wheelie, and Brains guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel and Morack will work for the T-3000 in this film. *The Storyline concludes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator: Dark Fate. Scenes * Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Terminator saga